My Immortal
by Chesed999
Summary: Wird Legolas Aragorn doch verlassen und nach Westen segeln mit seinem Volk? Songfic... Slash!
1. Aragorn POV chap1

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir etc. etc.

Warnung: Die Story beinhaltet Slash... wer das nicht mag, der möge jetzt aufhören zu lesen.

---------- ** - ** ----------

Aaaalso... ich grüble seit Wochen an einer Story zu diesem wundervollen Lied "My Immortal" von Evanescene.   
  
Und endlich ist mir eine Idee gekommen, von der ich persönlich so begeistert war, dass ich da sogar mein Lieblingspairing (das zugegeben wenig originell und ein wenig "abgegriffen" ist *g*) hineingepackt habe.   
  
Einen Dank an meine Muse, die mir mehr als behilflich war, beim Ausbareiten der Idee... ohne dich würde ich immer noch grübelnd dasitzen.   
  


---------- ** - ** -----------

  
  
  
** My Immortal **   
  
  
  
  
~ Aragorn ~   
  
  
Fassungslos starre ich dich an. Ich kann nicht glauben, was du sagst. Nach allem, was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben, was wir gemeinsam durch gestanden haben – die Kämpfe, die Gefahren, die Entbehrungen, die wir auf uns genommen haben. Niemals, nicht in den ausweglosesten Situation haben wir uns im Stich gelassen. Immer waren wir für einander da und haben alles geteilt. Freude genauso wie Leid. Wir lagen uns lachend und weinend in den Armen, vor Glück überströmend und vor Kummer vergehend. Stets hat einer von uns den anderen gestützt, wenn er strauchelte.   
  
Nein! Du gehst nicht. Du kannst nicht gehen!   
  
Verzweifelt schüttle ich den Kopf, nicht mehr hörend, was du mir noch sagen willst. Genug habe ich gehört. Und wie ein Kind versuche ich der Realität zu entkommen, sie unwirklich zu machen, indem ich sie nicht akzeptiere.   
  
Noch immer höre ich deine melodische Stimme, die mir in dunklen Nächten, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, zugeflüstert hat, dass du mich niemals verlassen wirst. Hast du das nicht versprochen? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du nicht nach Westen segeln würdest mit deinem Volk? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mich niemals verlassen würdest, weil du mich so sehr liebst? Oh ja... ich sehe es in deinem Blick. Du erinnerst dich an das Versprechen und doch willst du es jetzt brechen.   
  
Ich sehe auch den Schmerz in deinen Augen, aber ich bin zu verletzt, als dass ich es dir leichter machen könnte. Ich will es dir nicht erleichtern. Du hast diese Entscheidung getroffen, ohne mich, du bist derjenige, der geht und mich hier zurück lässt. Mich - deinen Gefährten, deinen Waffenbruder, deinen Verbündeten, deinen Geliebten.   
  
Aber doch nur ein Mensch.   
  
Immer habe ich gefürchtet, dass uns dieser Unterschied eines Tages trennen würde. Aber ich war Narr genug, dir und deinen Versprechen zu glauben, die so verführerisch und süß waren.   
  
Und nun ist der Tag gekommen, an dem all meine Illusionen und Träume zerstört und ausgelöscht werden von ein paar Worten. Worte, die dieser wundervolle Mund spricht, den ich viel lieber mit meinen Küssen daran hindern würde, noch weiter zu sprechen. Die gleiche himmlische Stimme, die mir gesagt hat wie sehr du mich liebst, sagt mir jetzt, dass es vorbei und an der Zeit für dich ist Abschied zu nehmen und zu gehen, diese Welt zu verlassen und in den unsterblichen Landen ein neues Leben zu beginnen.   
  
Ich höre wohl, wie du versuchst dich zu rechtfertigen, mir zu erklären, warum du so handelst, aber ich will es nicht verstehen. Tränen füllen meine Augen und schon spüre ich die erste Träne auf meiner Wange. Du streckst deine Hand aus, um sie wegzuwischen, wie du es so oft getan hast, aber ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich will nicht, dass du mich tröstest, dass du mich in den Arm nimmst und mir trotz

deinem Abschied sagst, wie sehr du mich liebst und dass du es immer tun wirst, egal wo du dich aufhältst. Ich will nicht hören, dass deine Gedanken stets bei mir sein werden.   
  
Ich glaube das nicht, denn würdest du ernst meinen, was du mir versprochen hast und jetzt ohne zu zögern wiederholen würdest, um mich zu trösten, würdest du nicht gehen. Die bittere Kälte der Enttäuschung umschließt mein Herz, nimmt es gefangen und breitet sich weiter in meinem ganzen Körper aus.   
  
Verzweifelt suche ich nach Worten, die dich zurückhalten können und im selben Augenblick weiß ich doch, dass ich sie nicht finden werde. Ich kann dein Innerstes nicht mehr erreichen. Du hast es verschlossen vor mir, dich abgeschottet und dich entfernt. Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass, auch wenn du noch vor mir stehst, mich berühren kannst und beruhigend auch mich einsprichst, du längst in einer anderen Welt verweilst. Weit fort sind deine Gedanken und dein Herz.   
  
Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag.   
  
Ich habe Schlachten geschlagen und regiere ein Königreich, ich habe Menschen in den Tod gehen sehen und um Freunde getrauert. Aber das, was du mir hier antust, ist so viel schlimmer.   
  
Ich strauchle, getroffen vom unbarmherzigen Schlag, den deine Entscheidung gegen meine Gefühle ausgeführt hat, und breche kraftlos zusammen. Noch einmal fühle ich eine leichte Berührung, als deine Hand sanft über meinen Kopf streicht, doch deine Worte sind verstummt und nichts als Stille schließt uns ein wie eine höhere Kraft, der wir machtlos gegenüber stehen. Ohne dich anzusehen weiß ich doch, dass auch du deinen Tränen jetzt freien Lauf lässt.   
  
Ich will dich nicht weinen sehen. Ich will dich in Erinnerung behalten wie du immer warst. Stark, stolz, freilich voller Gefühle, aber niemals schwach und verletzlich. Nein, ich will es nicht sehen.   
  
Du kniest neben mir nieder. Ich schließe die Augen. Nein... nein, ich will es nicht sehen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich dich damit verletze, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich will dieses Opfer nicht bringen, denn du, von Trauer und Schmerz erfüllt - das soll nicht das letzte Bild von dir sein, das mein Herz erfüllt. An dieses Bild werde ich mich bis ans Ende meiner Tage erinnern müssen. Ich werde mit ihm jede Minute meines Lebens verbringen und ich will es gerne in meiner Erinnerung haben und betrachten können.   
  
Tröstliche Wärme umhüllt mich.   
  
Deine weichen Lippen streifen meine Stirn in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Als ich endlich meine Augen öffne und meinen Blick hebe bin ich allein. Nie habe ich die Einsamkeit gefürchtet oder gescheut, doch jetzt ist es, als würde ein spitzer Pfeil mein Herz durchbohren und mir die Kraft zum Leben nehmen. Als würde ich an einem tiefen Abgrund stehen und nur noch ein Schritt würde mich vom unwiderruflichen Tod trennen. Ich bin versucht, diesen einen Schritt zu tun. Ich herrsche über ein ganzes Königreich...   
  
... und bin doch allein.   
  
Erst jetzt vergesse ich alles um mich herum und weine hemmungslos. Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, erschüttert von krampfartigem Schluchzen. Meine Arme legen sich schützend um meinen Körper und erst jetzt fühle ich den feinen, aber robusten Stoff unter meinen Fingern.   
  
Er ist mir wohlbekannt, aber dennoch nicht mein Besitz. Es ist Legolas Elbenumhang, den er hier gelassen hat, bevor er endgültig Abschied nahm, um in seine neue Welt aufzubrechen. Fernab von jedem klaren Gedanken bleibe ich am Ufer sitzen, starre in die Ferne, wo am Horizont Legolas Boot verschwunden ist und atme den unverkennbaren Duft des Elben ein, der mich mit dem Umhang umschließt.   
  
Niemals werde ich dich vergessen, mein geliebter Sohn des Düsterwaldes.

--- tbc ---


	2. Legolas POV chap2

Danke ihr Lieben für das Feedback!!! *freu*

@ Sparrow – stimmt... der Liedtext, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich füg ihn halt jetzt hier dazu vor das zweite Kapitel.

Und wenn ihr Lust habt, hier mal vorbeizuschauen, würd ich mich riesig freuen:

---------- ** - ** ----------
    
    i'm so tired of being here
    
    suppressed by all my childish fears
    
    and if you have to leave
    
    i wish that you would just leave
    
    'cause your presence still lingers here
    
    and it won't leave me alone
    
    these wounds won't seem to heal
    
    this pain is just too real
    
    there's just too much that time cannot erase
    
    [chorus]
    
    when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears
    
    when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears
    
    i held your hand through all of these years
    
    but you still have
    
    all of me
    
    you used to captivate me
    
    by your resonating life
    
    now i'm bound by the life you left behind
    
    your face it haunts
    
    my once pleasant dreams
    
    your voice it chased away
    
    all the sanity in me
    
    these wounds won't seem to heal
    
    this pain is just too real
    
    there's just too much that time cannot erase
    
    [chorus]
    
    i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone
    
    but though you're still with me
    
    i've been alone all along

---------- ** - ** ----------

~ Legolas ~

Nur zu deutlich sehe ich den Schmerz in deinen Augen und ich verschließe mein Herz dagegen, denn würde ich zulassen, dass deine Worte mich erreichen, wäre ich verloren. Dunkle, grausame Kälte würde mich umschließen und mich ins ewige Verderben stürzen. Die Verzweiflung in deinen grauen Augen erzählt mir eine Geschichte, laut und deutlich. Ich höre zu und ich fühle mich, als hätten Orks mir meine Eingeweide herausgerissen, mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, als ich begreife, was du denkst.

Du fühlst dich verraten von mir und betrogen, schändlich im Stich gelassen und eingetauscht gegen ein neues, aufregendes Leben. Ich sehe deine Enttäuschung über den Bruch meines Versprechens, das ich dir einst gab und ich kann nichts tun, um diesen stummen Vorwurf zu entkräften.

Und trotzdem muss ich gehen. Wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehre, ich muss es doch tun.

Doch glaube mir, alles was ich dir jemals sagte, war aufrichtig gemeint und entsprang den Tiefen meiner Seele. Ich habe nie jemanden so geliebt wie dich und noch immer liebe ich dich so sehr.

Siehst du denn nicht auch die Qualen in meinem Blick? Du musst sie sehen, leugne es nicht! Denn du bist es, den ich ansehe und dem ich erlaube durch meine Augen bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst, wenn du es nur versuchen würdest. 

Könntest du nur einen Augenblick lang genauso fühlen wie ich es tue, könntest du nur eine Sekunde durch meine Augen sehen, du würdest mich nicht mehr so voller Vorwurf ansehen, sondern mich gerne gehen lassen, Geliebter. 

Ich habe dich nie belogen oder betrogen, wenn ich über uns sprach oder dir meine Gefühle offenbarte, und ja, ich verlasse dich, aber nicht, um dir weh zu tun und dich für deine Zeit auf dieser Welt seelischen Qualen zu überlassen. Nicht wir sind es, die bestimmen, ob oder wie lange wir den Weg, den wir zusammen eingeschlagen hatten, Seite an Seite weitergehen können.

Die Zeit ist es.

Und wie gnädig diese Zeit auch sein mag mit uns, sie wird eines Tage kommen und sagen, dass es genug an Barmherzigkeit war, die uns widerfahren ist. Sie wird es sein, die mein Versprechen einzuhalten unmöglich macht.

Du siehst nur, dass ich dich verlasse und mit meinem Volk gehe.

Doch bist du ganz ehrlich, wenn du mich dafür hasst und glaubst, dass ich dich betrogen habe? Glaub mir, wie viel lieber würde ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe und wie gerne würde ich deine Tränen von den Wangen küssen, bis sie versiegt sind. Aber dafür ist nicht die Zeit. Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich gehen und dich verlassen muss. 

Denn eines Tages werde ich morgens neben dir aufwachen und du wirst mich verlassen haben. Ich werde nicht mehr deinen regelmäßigen Atem neben mir hören oder deinen kratzenden Bart an meiner Wange spüren, deine Hand wird nicht mehr schwer und beruhigend auf meiner Brust ruhen und keine Umarmung wird mich mehr mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen. 

Ich habe nicht die Kraft nach all den glücklichen Tagen, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, auf diesen Moment zu warten.

Verzeih mir meine Schwäche.

Du kämpfst mit deinen Worten und kannst doch nichts sagen, was mich zurückhalten oder dir selbst helfen würde. Ich kann dich nicht darum bitten, es laut aussprechen, aber doch hoffe ich, dass du mir eines Tages meine Entscheidung vergeben kannst.

So sehr ich mein Herz abgeschottet habe, so trifft mich doch eine Woge kalter Angst, als ich dich zusammenbrechen sehe. Ich gehe neben dir in die Knie und diesmal verweigerst du mir nicht die Berührung und die tröstende Geste. Ich streichle sanft über dein Haar, wie ich es in den vertrauten Nächten oft getan habe. Diese einfache Berührung bedeutete mir stets mehr als alles andere. Doch auch ich bin jetzt verstummt. 

Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und schnüren mir gleichzeitig die Kehle zu.

So viel würde es mir bedeuten, wenn du mich jetzt ansehen würdest. Ein einziges Mal nur, um zu sehen, dass ich genauso leide wie du. Aber selbst diesen Gefallen willst du mir nicht mehr tun. Dein Blick bliebt starr und unbarmherzig auf den Boden vor dir gerichtet.

Mein starker König.

Ich nehme meinen Umhang ab und lege ihn dir um die Schultern. Du bemerkst es nicht einmal. Wenn ich dir kein letztes Lächeln mehr schenken kann, dann will ich dir wenigstens etwas von mir hier lassen, dass die Zeit überdauern und dich begleiten wird. Da wo ich hingehe, werde ich ihn nicht mehr brauchen.

Ich beuge mich vor und küsse dich in einer sanften Berührung auf die Stirn. Mehr wage ich nicht. Mehr darf ich nicht mehr wagen. Noch einmal atme ich deinen Duft tief ein, ehe ich mich lautlos erhebe und das Boot besteige, das auf mich wartet.

Obwohl ich hier an Bord stehe und mit meinem Volk nach Valinor segle, so habe ich doch einen Teil meines Herzens, meines Fühlens, meines Seins in der Welt der Sterblichen, bei dir, zurück gelassen. Nie wieder werde ich der sein, der ich einst war. Ich stehe da und sehe zurück zum Ufer, wo ich dich langsam kleiner werden sehe und unser beider Schmerz wird von der Meeresbrise hinweg getragen übers Wasser und vereint sich irgendwo in den aufziehenden Nebelschwaden.

Immer wird meine Liebe dich begleiten, geliebter Elessar.

-- tbc --

-- (ja, es geht noch weiter *g*)


	3. Aragorn POV chap3

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews... *freu*

Die Geschichte liegt mir persönlich sehr am Herzen und ich liebe sie über alles...

Ob Happy end oder schmerzliches Ende... beurteilt selbst.

---------- ** - ** ----------

~ Aragorn ~

Jahre sind vergangen. Jahre voller Verantwortung und voller Entscheidungen, die ich zu treffen hatte. Jahre voller Glück und Leid. Und so spaziere ich dem kleinen See entlang, der eingehüllt in dichtem Nebel vor mir liegt. Ich gehe langsam und gebeugt, denn all die Zeit ließ meine Haare ergrauen und meine Kraft schwinden. Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln schleicht über meine Lippen, als ich meinen Blick über das Wasser schweifen lasse, dessen Horizont irgendwo in der grauen Unendlichkeit verloren ist. 

Ich dachte damals, dass mein Leben zu Ende ist, als du mich verlassen hast, geliebter Legolas, doch ich habe geirrt. Das Leben ging weiter, unbeirrt und unaufhaltsam. Ich habe weiter geatmet und meine Pflicht getan, ich habe geherrscht und die Zukunft des Landes gesichert, ich bin alt und gebrechlich geworden. Doch eines habe ich niemals getan – dich vergessen. 

Jeden Tag hast du mich begleitet.

In jeder Sekunde meines Daseins.

Ich bin erschöpft und müde. Ich bin es leid hier auf dieser Welt zu sein und doch habe ich gleichzeitig Angst sie zu verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich nach meinem Tod erwarten wird und ich fürchte weder Körperlosigkeit noch Wiedergeburt. Mein Lächeln wird bitter, als ich mir meiner wahren Angst bewusst werde. Ich stehe nahe am Wasser und atme die klamme Luft tief ein, während ich es mir eingestehe: Die Angst zu vergessen ist es, die mich so quält und mich daran hindert in Frieden zu gehen. Zu vergessen wie es war dich zu lieben, zu vergessen was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, *dich* zu vergessen. Dich, der du mir den Rücken zugekehrt hast und damals gegangen bist.

Ich ziehe den wärmenden Umhang enger um meinen Körper und lasse mich am Ufer nieder. Mein Gesicht im groben Stoff verborgen muss ich lächeln, denn ich stelle mir vor, wie du dich amüsieren würdest, weil ich den Umhang noch immer besitze. Deinen Umhang, den du mir zum Abschied hier gelassen hast. Jahrelang hat mich die Frage gequält, ob du auch etwas von mir mitgenommen hast, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Ich weiß es nicht und heute finde ich diese Unwissenheit tröstlicher als die Gewissheit, dass dem nicht so ist.

Mit dem abgetragenen Stoff hüllt mich auch dein Geruch ein. Ich atme tief ein und stelle mir vor, dass es mehr als nur Illusion ist, dass du wirklich und wahrhaftig hier bist, dass du zurück gekehrt bist aus den unsterblichen Landen, um mich mit dir zu nehmen. Hoffnungsvoll hebe ich den Kopf und blicke mich um. Doch ich bin alleine. Mein Wunsch hat sich nicht erfüllt. 

Abermals schleicht sich ein trauriges Lächeln, angereichert durch Resignation, auf mein Gesicht. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, denn längst bin ich den Kinderschuhen entwachsen und weit entfernt davon noch an Wunder zu glauben. Und doch ist es, als wärst du mir so nah, wenn ich den Umhang fester um meinen Körper ziehe. Als würde nicht mehr länger der dicke Stoff mich wärmen, sondern deine Umarmung, die ich seit Jahren vermisse. Wenigstens das spendet mir ein wenig Trost. Denn ich weiß, solange ich den Umhang besitze, wirst du niemals ganz von mir gegangen sein.

Niemals wirst du mich ganz verlassen.

Die Nebel um mich herum werden dichter und das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Als du gegangen bist, hast du mich verletzt, tödlich verwundet und zurück gelassen zum Sterben. Und damals wusste ich, dass die Wunden nie mehr wieder heilen würden, dass keine Zeit Linderung bringen würde. Und doch ist es gerade dieser Schmerz, von dem mein Herz erfüllt ist, der mich am Leben hält.

Gerne erinnere ich mich daran zurück, wie ich dich das erste Mal gesehen und wie ich mich sofort in dich verliebt habe, an all die Jahre, die wir gemeinsam verbringen durften und wie mich deine Schönheit jeden Tag aufs neue verzaubert hat – dein Licht, dein Strahlen, deine stille Präsenz.

Ja, du hast mich verzaubert und mich für immer für die Liebe der Menschen unempfänglich gemacht. Niemals habe ich das bereut, denn unsere Zeit hat mir mehr gegeben, als es sonst jemand vermocht hätte. Wie gerne wäre ich mit dir gegangen als du mich verlassen hast, doch war ich zu sehr an mein Leben gebunden, an Verpflichtungen und Erwartungen, das Schicksal zu vieler lag in meinen Händen.

In unzähligen Nächten, die seit deinem Aufbruch vergangen sind, habe ich von dir geträumt. Dein Gesicht begleitet mich durch jeden meiner Träume und die wundervolle Melodie deiner Stimme vertreibt jede Angst, die die Dunkelheit der Nacht heraufbeschwört..

Wieder und wieder habe ich versucht mir einzureden, dass du gegangen bist, aber es stimmt nicht. Meine Finger schließen sich fest um den Stoff des Umhanges. Denn noch immer kann ich deine Hand festhalten, wie ich es damals als junger Mann und zukünftiger König getan habe.

Und jetzt endlich nach all den Jahren des Vermissens kann ich dich verstehen. Jetzt wo ich alt und dem Tode nahe bin, kann ich verstehen, weshalb du dein Versprechen gebrochen und mich verlassen hast. Und während ich in das dichte Grau der Nebelschwaden starre, werde ich mir der Erleichterung bewusst, die ich empfinde. Du bist an einem wunderschönen Platz, unsterblich und unter Deinesgleichen.

Auch wenn ich mir so oft gewünscht habe, dich noch an meiner Seite zu haben, so weiß ich doch, dass du es nicht überlebt hättest mich, den Mann, den du geliebt hast, altern und sterben zu sehen. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Zufrieden lächelnd schweift mein Blick in die Ferne ohne noch etwas zu sehen und der Umhang entgleitet allmählich dem Griff meiner Finger, doch ich fühle die Kälte nicht mehr, der ich jetzt ausgesetzt bin.

So müde.

Ich bin es leid auf dieser Welt zu sein.

Keine Tränen vergieße ich mehr, denn die Zeit des Leidens ist vorüber. Ich verstehe dich und deine Ängste, die du lange genug ausgestanden hast, ehe du dich auf den Weg in ein neues Leben gemacht hast. Ich verstehe dich und weder hege ich Groll gegen dich noch liebe ich dich deshalb weniger.

Die Zeit ist gekommen dir das ein letztes Mal zu sagen, denn ich bin sicher, egal wo du sein magst, meine Worte werden dein Herz erreichen.

Ich bin dein, mein geliebter Elb, bis in alle Ewigkeit, wo auch immer unsere Körper wandeln mögen.

Müde.

~ Ende ~

---------- ** - ** ----------

Ich persönlich finde, es ist ein Happy End...(wollte ich nur noch anmerken... *tränen aus den Äuglein wisch*)


End file.
